causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 1: The Maskmaker
Detective Mal Fallon of the SFPD partners with FBI Special Agent Natara Williams to track down the Maskmaker, a terrifying serial killer. Plot Prologue A masked man drugs a young girl onto his boat in the middle of the sea, claiming he will reveal her 'true face'. The girl's face is covered with plaster and she presumably dies shortly afterward. Chapter 1: Washed Up The chapter opens up with Detective Mal Fallon playing poker in a bar with Diego Hernandez when Detective Ken Greene comes in to inform Fallon that he is no longer suspended. Later on Fallon is briefed by Captain Maria Yeong and promises his best efforts on the case. As he arrives at the location where Sophie Patterson's body was found, Fallon meets his new partner, FBI Agent Natara Williams, who specializes in criminal profiling and psychology. Forensic Specialist Eric Mills is introduced and talks about the victim's cause of death. Fallon says she seems to have died from being asphyxiated with the mask. Officer William Rye shines a blacklight onto the victim and Fallon recognizes an entrance stamp of a Chinatown bar on the body. Fallon and Williams decide to investigate their very first lead at the Zen Club lounge bar. Jared, a bartender, makes a run for it as soon as the owner mentions him. The chase leads to his arrest and an interrogation, but it turns out that he did not in fact kill Patterson; he only mixed drinks for her. Chapter 2: The Masks We Wear Fallon and Williams find another lead from Data Analyst Amy Chen. Chen examined the material of the plaster used to create the mask of the victim and says that the material was imported from southern Europe. This directs them to an antiques store, Italia Imports and Exports, where the killer supposedly bought his mask plaster. There they get information and obtain records from the owner, Lance Boggs, who refuses to give them the records. Boggs claims to have talked to the Maskmaker that morning via instant messenger. Fallon and Williams turn to the computer in the back of the store to contact the individual claiming to be the Maskmaker and try to negotiate a price for his original work. This leads to a car chase and only to find ex-cop, Marvin Clemente, making replica masks. He was apprehended and was the second person convicted; his apprehension provided no solid leads since he was unable to be interrogated. Fallon and Williams are, once again, at square one. Near the end of the chapter, the player is switched to Brittany Emerson, who will be the Maskmaker's fourth victim. Emerson is a young teenager in highschool, hosting a bonfire party at the East Beach. She receives a text message from her sister, Anna, and decides to step away from the party to call her mother. She tells her mother that she is okay and will be home soon. The Maskmaker grabs her and pulls her into the bushes while she was distracted. The Maskmaker appears to have made his first mistake. His victim actually struggled and then he tranquilizes her, leaving her at the scene rather than having her body wash up on shore like the other victims. Chapter 3: Bad Medicine The team arrives at the crime scene where a girl's body was found at East Beach with a plaster mask on her face. Fallon suggests that perhaps the killer is getting sloppy and did not have enough time to carry out his plans methodically; he killed on impulse. The case is now getting personal since Captain Yeong also has a teenage daughter. They positively identify the victim as Brittany Emerson and Fallon and Williams leave to interview the victim's family. Several police cars are already outside the family's home. Fallon and Williams agree to talk carefully because the family is in deep grief. They meet Tim Emerson, the victim's father, and ask to speak with Anna Emerson, the victim's twelve-year-old sister. Anna tells them information that neither of the parents knew: Brittany lied to her parents and was at a party. Back at the crime scene, Data Analyst Amy Chen and Forensic Specialist Eric Mills discuss the evidence and crime scene. Chen finds a succinlychlone drug vial in the sand near the body, possibly used by the Maskmaker to inject Emerson with. The serial numbers on the vial matches that of Dr. Christian Rose, a man who had been doing under-the-table surgery. Fallon and William have their next lead. Williams strongly believes that Dr. Rose is their guy since all of the evidence points to him. Fallon believes something "just isn't right". They arrive at an abandoned warehouse. They decide to peek in and see Miguel Flores, a ranking officer and scion of the Flores drug cartel, having a bullet removed by Dr. Rose with two bodyguards standing by. Fallon and Williams burst in and attempt to come to an agreement to settle things without violence but Flores whips out a gun and starts shooting at the two. Either Fallon or Williams takes the shot to Flores' forehead, depending on the player's selection. The bodyguards take over and start shooting at the two. While all of this happens, Dr. Rose makes a getaway in his vehicle. The bodyguards throw a Molotov towards Fallon, who dodges it and it bursts into flames. Fallon takes a shot on the side of his arm. Later, the bodyguards are shot down and the shootout ends. After the shootout, police cars arrive at the scene. Williams or Fallon, depending on what the player chose, are not punished for their killing of Miguel Flores, who was a drug runner, convicted rapist, and murderer. Another scumbag down. Captain Yeong tells the two that their prime suspect is now Dr. Rose since all of the evidence points to him. She then attends a press conference telling the media that law enforcement will now be searching for Dr. Rose. Chapter 4: Buried Secrets The chapter opens with anonymous persons calling in for tips about Dr. Rose. Fallon suggests to Williams that they go against their orders because they both don't believe that Dr. Rose is actually their guy. Williams agrees and they both go over the victims' profiles. Williams notices something they all have in common: red hair. Looks like the blondes will be able to sleep tonight. They discuss how the killer could have found his latest victim and believe he could have seen the party at a house in Pacific Heights, which overlooks the East Beach. The two prepare for their next and closest lead. The two drive to Pacific Heights and see a Realtor setting up a "for sale" sign at a house in the same neighborhood. Fallon and Williams pretend to be a couple searching for a house. The Realtor tells them about the neighborhood and Williams tells her they are concerned for their safety and are expecting a baby. The Realtor then tells them about a "crazy doctor living at 240" and the two decide that this is it. They arrive at the house and search through the trash cans, finding cans of empty plaster from Italia Imports and Exports. Fallon says they have probable cause and they both break into the house which appears to be completely empty. Fallon and Williams look around and then enter the bathroom, where Williams sees a dark figure move near Fallon. Williams doesn't say anything and draws her gun. The figure in the Maskmaker costume sees Williams and runs away. Williams starts running after him and goes deeper into the house, which leads to the discovery of a trapdoor that she goes into. Williams turns on her flashlight. The walls are covered with photographs and masks. Definitely a hideout for the Maskmaker. Williams finds a locked door on the other side, shoots at the lock, and goes in. There she finds Dr. Rose lying on the ground with an injection in his neck, unconscious. After the chase, Fallon and Williams agree to grab some dinner at Rip Van Winkle's. The two tell stories about their careers. Fallon tells a story about a guy who was high on drugs who drove straight into a tree and still thought that he was driving. Fallon says he just gave him a ticket. Williams talks about a guy who thought he was a vampire and begged her to arrest him once he saw sunlight. They walk out onto the patio near the beach where Williams asks what's going on with Fallon and his wife, Sandra. Fallon replies saying that his wife left him a month ago, still possessing the wedding band. Williams remembers the time she shot a fellow partner and feels guilty about it. The two go home, Williams returning to her hotel and Fallon returning to his apartment. The chapter ends with a scene in the hospital where Dr. Christian Rose is being treated. Dr. Rose is in a vegetable state due to the injection in his neck earlier. Officer Rye is sent to look over him and threatens him. A while later, a commotion occurs outside of the room and Rye decides to check it out. It's the Maskmaker's cue. He comes in and asphyxiates Dr. Rose, cutting off his oxygen supply and leaving him to die in the hospital bed. Chapter 5: Unmasked Fallon tells Williams the news: Dr. Rose died last night in the hospital due to lung failure. No evidence of foul play. Fallon also tells her that the Maskmaker case is now closed. Williams says she wants go back to the house in Pacific Heights to make sure that Dr. Rose is guilty and to understand his psychology. Fallon joins her. They arrive at the house and spot Lance Boggs in a crowd outside the house. He offers assistance with their case by identifying and giving information about certain masks. He wants to go inside and look for himself but Williams tells him she will just send him pictures of masks she wants info on. He skulks off. Fallon and Williams enter the house and go to the trapped door room, cluttered and dark with memorabilia. The two head over to Forensic Specialist Mills who says the room Dr. Rose was found unconscious in was a room for him to practice his "craft". Later they find out that the house does not actually belong to anyone named "Christian Rose" but to a man named "Michael Resler", an accountant who died in 1998. Fallon suggests it could be a pseudonym that Rose could have easily made up and gone by. He probably bought the house mainly for storage purposes. They then go into the other room and see an operating table covered in tools in the middle. Williams decides to examine a wardrobe in the room and the labcoat inside which contains an old photograph of a woman and a boy holding hands and standing near a tourist attraction. The faces of the two people in the photograph, however, have been removed but Williams could make out that the woman was a redhead and was not the boy's mother; it was his teenage sister. Williams also notes that the boy's face was cut out while the woman's face was scratched out. The story behind the photograph starts to unfold... It is June 15, 1988. The player is taken back to the setting of the photograph. A boy and his teenage sister are posing for the mother to take a photograph. The boy refuses to smile so the sister begins to tease him and grabs his arm then pushes him, making him fall onto the pavement. He runs away and starts yelling that it's not fair, pounding his forehead into the railing nearby and splitting it open. The game goes back to present day where Williams states that most serial killers have a history of childhood trauma. Fallon suggests perhaps Dr. Rose's sister did something to him... But Dr. Rose was an only child. Fallon flips the photograph over and finds an address "983 Nero Road, Tiburon"... And decides to take a trip there. Fallon pulls up beside the house and sees tall weeds. Looks like no one lives here anymore. An old woman offers to help Fallon. She states that no one lives in the house anymore, that it is a "landmark". The man who owns it refuses to sell it and pays the woman to keep it in shape. She tells Fallon that she does not remember the name of the man who pays her so Fallon decides to check the house out himself. Fallon observes that the house hasn't been occupied for a decade and descends down to the basement. He sees a loose cinder block, pries it free, and discovers the remains of several animals. It is December 10, 1989. The player is taken to the basement of the house. It's the boy again. He has trapped a bird in a cage. He takes out a pocket knife and continuously pokes the knife at the bird, cutting it, then driving the blade through its skull. The boy's sister witnesses what he had just done and threatens to tell their mother. She pushes him and turns off the lights as she runs up the stairs, leaving him crying in the dark. The player switches to Wiliams who is examining trashcans in the room. She finds some burned, handwritten notes. Forensic specialist Mills interrupts her and tells her he will be returning to the lab to examine more evidence. He also tells Williams to advise Chen to not like him. He tells her he is a "private person by nature". Well then. He leaves and Detective Fallon slips in and reports his findings to Williams. Torturing animals? Sounds like typical serial killer behavior. Fallon also reports that Dr. Rose did not grow up in San Francisco. Fallon shows her a ticket he found under the animal remains dated July 18, 1990. The two start to think they have the wrong guy. They don't have much time left so they examine the masks on the walls, moving them around. Williams finds wires that lead to a narrow crack in the wall. Perhaps a hidden compartment? Fallon is called over and opens the compartment with a knife. The metal panel is slid open and there is a device is strapped to it. An amateur pipe bomb. Fallon deactivates it and bomb technicians are called in, disposing the bomb. Fallon shines his light into the dark compartment and finds a locked safe. There is no time to call down a safe technician so the two would have to guess the password. Time to examine the room for more evidence. Williams finds a newspaper clipping of an article dated before 2009. Was the killer researching unsolved murders to get ideas? A drawer is opened and pictures of petite, redheaded women, ages 18–24, are found. Williams steps away and receives a message from Data analyst Chen. She has examined the photograph and makes out "ebec" on the bracelet of the girl in the photograph. Williams then examines the masks and sees a mask that the killer attempted scratch out the initials "R.R." off of. Williams snaps a photo of a mask and sends it to Lance Boggs. Maybe he knows something... She receives a text back saying where it came from and that it could be worth some. Maybe not... Now it is time to examine the other room for more evidence. On the operating table are high-quality palette knives and brushes, engraved on the handles with "I.I.A.E." (Italia Imports and Exports). The Maskmaker was apparently a regular. Beneath are scalpels and syringes. The wardrobe once again has a bag of medical supplies: perfect to prevent any finger prints. The female dummies in the corner all have plaster masks on the faces. Practice makes perfect. Williams then goes back to the digital safe. The player is now prompted to enter a password. It has to be something or someone he was obsessed with... "ebec", "R.R."... It's his sister's name: Rebecca! The safe opens and a plastic mask is found inside. It is July 3, 1990. The boy is presented again at his home and his mother is arguing with a psychologist. His sister tells him they think he is messed up. She tells him he is a stain that can only be covered up so no one can see it. She takes out a blank white mask and puts it over his face to "cover up the stain". He takes it off and the sister calls him disgusting. Grabbing him by the arm, she forces him to say that he is disgusting and still wets the bed. He either says he is disgusting or that he will kill her depending on the player's choice. The mother hears the commotion and tells the boy that the family will be taking one last trip before he goes to a mental institution. The game goes to present day again. Williams says the killer kept the plastic mask hidden deep inside to hide away his bad memories but cannot bear to throw it out. Fallon looks deeper inside and finds an old photograph and a map. The photograph is a crime scene photo, a young woman's body at a rocky shore, covered by a sheet. The face had been scratched off. Fallon notices a building in the background with barred windows. The map is of San Francisco bay and X's on the map are kills, all on boat. The two think over the evidence and finally have their connection: Alcatraz Island. The two call Data analyst Chen and she looks up a death of a girl at Alcatraz in 1990. She was drowned and foul play was suspected. The victim's name? Rebecca Resler. Chen goes through family background information, father was an accountant, mother was a homemaker, blah blah... What? Rebecca has a brother who is still alive named Brian Resler. He was institutionalized in 1991 at the age of twelve and released in 2006. Chen opens up the file of Patient #3780, Brian Resler, and finds a shocking discovery... A picture of Eric Mills. Suddenly, Mills comes into the lab and questions Chen. Frantic, she quickly turns off the monitor and ends her conversation on the phone. Mills says he heard his name and that Chen seems tense. Chen lies and says her mother is sick, causing her to feel distraught. Mills hands her the phone and suggests she calls her mother to see how she is feeling. Her mother picks up and tells Chen she has been feeling a bit under the weather. Chen tells her mother that she loves her and ends the conversation. Mills lets her off the hook and apologizes. He suggests that Chen goes home while he stays to work. As Chen leaves and as she turns the door handle, Mills turns Chen's monitor on and sees his own patient profile. He leaps onto Chen and Chen fights back, grabbing a pair of scissors. He quickly pulls out a syringe and puts it into Chen's neck. Mills talks, even though she is unconscious, saying he thought she was different. Officer Rye bursts into the lab to check on the results but instead finds Chen on the ground unconscious. Mills claims she just collapsed and Rye tells him to call her an ambulance. Rye examines Chen and tells her to breathe steadily. Mills knocks Rye out with a stool then pulls the fire alarm and leaves the lab, taking Chen with him. Captain Yeong sees Mills and questions him. He claims there was a fire in the lab, Chen inhaled some smoke, and that his hand was bleeding due to Chen collapsing, breaking some glass. Yeong tells him to get her fresh air and the he leaves with Chen. A bit later, Officer Anna Willis informs Yeong that Officer Rye is in the lab and was unconscious, knocked out by Mills. Yeong looks around and Mills and Chen two are nowhere to be found. Mills places Chen in the passenger seat of his car and starts complaining about how he did not have enough time to plan his escape. Mills feels betrayed by Chen and tells her he won't hurt her, but reveal her true face. Chapter 6: The Devil's Island Fallon and Williams are down at the laboratory. Rye tells them Mills attacked him. Captain Yeong tells Fallon that Mills took Chen with him. Fallon becomes angry and says that Mills was right under their noses all along. Yeong tells them that Mills duped them all and wants Williams to fill her in on the case. Williams fills her in then Fallon says that the department never had any evidence on Mills because he ruled himself out as a suspect and that he took some drug vials from Dr. Rose when the department confiscated them. They talk about how Mills framed Dr. Rose and a flashback occurs to when Dr. Rose was attempting to escape the warehouse in the middle of the shootout. The Maskmaker injects Dr. Rose with a syringe and later dresses him in the Maskmaker costume, intentionally framing him. Now the million dollar question is: Where is Mills? Williams tells everyone that serial killers tend to recreate their first kill... Alcatraz Island. Yeong says guards are on-duty to keep intruders off the island. Officer Phil Morris is introduced and tells her that the island is undergoing renovations and is closed to the public. At Alcatraz, Park Ranger Wally Lubbock notices an unauthorized boat on the north shore and notifies his partner, Ben Tate. Lubbock volunteers to go check it out. He goes outside where he sees Mills and tells him that the area is restricted. Mills apologizes and lies, saying he had trouble with his engine and accidentally stumbled upon the island. Chen moves around in the boat and Lubbock decides to check the boat. Inside, he sees Chen in the cabin, bounded. Mills is behind him and Lubbock realizes that he left his gun in his drawer. Mills then slits his throat with a scalpel. Fallon and Williams are arming themselves as they step out onto the docks. Yeong says that the security guards aren't answering and offers to send Coast Guards. Williams tells her that Mills may kill Chen once he realizes that he is trapped. Fallon suggests that he and Williams do the job themselves, quietly and swiftly. Yeong argues back saying that SWAT teams are trained for this but Fallon makes one valid point: They don't know the case. Yeong agrees, giving them an hour. She gives Fallon a flare gun to serve as a S.O.S. signal. Chen is on the roof of the building, tied to a chair. Mills is in his Maskmaker costume and has a syringe in his hand. Chen is starting to feel conscious again and thinks if she keeps Mills talking, she can loosen her hands. Mills then goes on to tell her about how it ALL began. It is August 8, 1990. Another flashback at Alcatraz. Brian Resler and his family are touring the island. The tour guide tells about how spending time in the prisons could drive one insane, hence, why it is nicknamed "The Devil's Island". The tour guide and Brian have an uncomfortable conversation that upsets his mother. Chen learns that Mills hates his family for locking him away in a mental home but as he talks, she loosens her wrists from the chair. Mills goes on about how he deserved being locked away. Back to the tour, which later ends, Brian and Rebecca Resler walk along the beach. Rebecca tells Brian that he should have been quiet during the tour to prevent causing more stress to their mother. Brian apologizes and his sister tells him that she cannot wait until he is gone. As she turns away, Brian picks up a large rock and throws it at her head, telling her to shut up. Her head starts bleeding and she plunges face first into the water. Brian presses down on the back of her head and she drowns as he screams that he hates her and that she should be the hated one who should go away. Brian rolls his sister over and realizes that she is dead, her face covered in a mask of fine, white sand. Chen tells Mills that the event was terrible and he says it was tragic, but beautiful. Mills says that he revealed her true face to everyone. Chen promises that she will help Mills but he hears a noise near the dock... Another boat. He slaps Chen across the face accusing her of stalling him and draws a silenced pistol, telling her he will be back after he takes care of their friends. Fallon and Williams have arrived at Alcatraz and Williams warns that they should prepare for the unexpected. Williams takes the lead and decides to go to the security office to find anything useful. She says she will attempt to locate Mills on the security system as Fallon searches for the guards. Williams looks at the roof via security system and spots Chen tied to the chair. She notifies Fallon but he stops her, pointing out a thin tripwire at her feet leading to a tucked claymore under the desk. Williams tells Fallon to knock her aside and the claymore decimates. The security monitors are ruined. They both are hurled out of the office and into cellblock A. At least they know where Chen is. Fallon has a gash on the side of his head and is out cold on the floor. Williams notices that the cellblock leads straight to the roof and that Mills must be nearby. She stays hidden and spots Mills with his silenced pistol, who doesn't see her. Still hidden, Williams jabs her pistol behind Mills' head who quickly bats her weapon from her. He raises his gun to shoot but Williams kicks it away. He takes out his scalpel and tries to get her; it flies out of his hands. Mills then tackles her to the ground and tries to choke Williams. She pushes him back and Fallon, who is conscious agian, shoots a bullet grazing Mills' shoulder. Mills makes a run for it up the stairs and onto the roof, Fallon and Williams chasing after him. Mills presses a syringe to Chen's neck and ducks behind Chen, who is still on the chair. Fallon and Williams put their guns down and decide to talk things out with Mills. Mills jams the syringe into Chen's neck, ordering that they kick their guns into the ocean and they follow. Mills tells Fallon that they cannot talk things through so he pulls out a concealed gun, shooting Fallon in the chest. He tells Williams that he will have use for her by killing her later. Williams starts telling him everything she knows about him. As Fallon fumbles for something in his waistband, Williams tells Mills all about his killings and starts angering him by telling him about how his sister was right and perfect unlike him. Mills starts hitting himself with the butt of his gun and becomes furious, lunging towards Williams and knocking Chen aside. Fallon finally pulls out the flare gun and slides it towards Williams who grabs it and shoots it straight at Mills' face. The bullet explodes and burns the plaster of his mask onto his face. He topples over the railing into the water and drowns. Williams then goes to check on Fallon who is later hospitalized. Three days later Williams is with Fallon at the hospital and tells him that the shot didn't do much but bruised his lung and that he will recover in a few weeks. Williams also tells him that Chen is fine and that Mills died by drowning due to his mask. Apparently, Williams says, Fallon said some pretty comical things while he was on painkillers. She recalls Fallon referring to Detective Ken Greene as "The Great Kenoni". Williams says that something doesn't add up and that the way Mills was able to afford a $3 million house in Pacific Heights and forensics training was most likely due to a benefactor. Chen rushes into the room and gives Fallon a hug. Epilogue The player is now Neha Mansingh, the younger sister of Natara Williams. She has been kidnapped and is in a dark room but manages to find the door knob and opens it to see that she is now in some sort of a trophy room. Human teeth, scalps, and masks in cases. Ew. Suddenly, Mansingh is tased from behind and a man smoking a cigar appears. He wants Mansingh to tell him about Natara Williams. Bonus Chapter Mal Fallon, Ken Greene, and Diego Hernandez are at a bar. Fallon tells Greene that Hernandez once helped Fallon with some gang murders. He then tells Greene that his wife left him a month ago. Amy Chen and Maria Yeong are at a restaurant. Yeong put her in psychiatric sessions, which are mandatory, due to what Eric Mills did to her. Chen doesn't want them and wants them to stop. Yeong then suggests her to take a break but Chen just wants to go back to work. She looks out the window, sees Alcatraz, and feels sick. Great restaurant choice, Yeong. Natara Williams and her boss, District Chief Blaire, talk over the telephone. She tells him of her theory with Eric Mills' benefactor. He tells her that she did a great job with the Maskmaker case and that her next theory could put her job on jeopardy. The conversation ends and Williams goes into Italia Imports and Exports to buy decor for her apartment where she is greeted immediately by Lance Boggs. Meanwhile, the funeral of Miguel Flores is happening outside of San Francisco. Carlito and Esteban Flores of the Flores Cartel are introduced. Carlito Flores, who is rash, hot-headed, and furious, wants revenge against Detective Fallon and Agent Williams for killing his brother, Miguel. His father, Esteban, tells him to calm down and leave the situation to him. Victims of the Maskmaker Rebecca Resler Rebecca Resler is the teenage sister of Brian Resler, aka the Maskmaker and Eric Mills. Resler constantly abused her younger brother and would call him a "disgusting stain". In Chapter 6: The Devil's Island, it is revealed that her brother threw a rock at her head and she hit the water where he eventually drowned her. Her case was never solved but foul play was suspected. Chanelle Pomeroy Chanelle Pomeroy was the Maskmaker's first victim. She was a prostitute. In Chapter 4, Detective Fallon describes her as 5'11" tall with strawberry hair and green eyes. Kirsty Barnett Kirsty Barnett was the Maskmaker's second victim. She was also a prostitute. In Chapter 4, Detective Fallon describes her as a 5'8" tall with burgundy hair and brown eyes. Sophie Patterson Born in Tallahassee on July 27, 1991, Sophie Angela Patterson was in San Francisco to attend college. She was an outgoing, fun-loving girl, and a proud member of a sorority. She was majoring in Education and wanted to work in public policy. Sophie was kidnapped and killed by Eric Mills (the Maskmaker) due to her strong resemblance to his sister. [Vol.1.Prologue] She liked to spend time at the popular karaoke bar, The Zen Lounge. She is hinted to have used recreational drugs within Vol. 1 of the game. Sophie died from asphyxiation after Eric Mills plastered his iconic mask on her. She was different from the first two victims because she was a college student and her mask was not placed on her face post-mortem. Brittany Emerson Brittany Emerson was a high school sophomore when she was murdered by the Maskmaker on the East Beach during a beach bonfire party with her school friends. She received a text from her younger sister, Anna, asking where she was and decided to step away from the party and make a phone call to her mother. [Vol.1.Chap.2] She was partying while deceiving her parents, telling her mother that she was either at her friend Mona's house or at school finishing up a computer project. She has the option of putting up the greatest struggle against her assailant out of the three victims in'' Vol.1''. Due to her being killed conscious and unbound, she inflicted wounds on her assailant before finally being injected with a heavy tranquilizer and was asphyxiated. Dr. Christian Rose Dr. Christian Rose, an only child, grew up in the Midwest. He moved to San Francisco when he was 25. He performed illegal under-the-table surgery on clients for bullet removal, as seen on Miguel Flores. Due to how the vials of the succinlychlone found at a crime scene used by the Maskmaker, matched that of Rose's, he and Miguel are ambushed by Mal Fallon and Natara Williams. Miguel and Rose's two bodyguards die in the fight whilst Dr. Rose escapes. He is later found in the house of the Maskmaker dressed as him paralyzed by his own succinlychlone, but in reality he was framed. In Chapter 4, whilst hospitalized, he is ambushed and killed by the real Maskmaker. Rose was considered a prime suspect in the Maskmaker case. William Rye William Rye was an incidental SFPD Officer in Volume 1. He is seen at two of the victims' crime scenes: Sophie Patterson and Brittany Emerson's. He attempts to assist Amy, being the first to discover her unconcious. He either is shot or knocked unconcious by Eric Mills depending on the player's actions in Chapter 5. Incidentally, he has the same character picture as Joe Bartaugh, a SFPD officer. Wally Lubbock Wally Lubbock was an on-duty park ranger on Alcatraz Island. He forgets his gun inside the drawer of the security office and was killed by Eric Mills upon discovering Amy Chen inside Mills' boat cabin. Ben Tate Ben Tate was an on-duty park ranger on Alcatraz Island. By choosing the correct choices, we never really know what happens to him except that he was killed by Eric Mills. Others Diego Hernandez Former confidential informant of the SFPD who routinely plays poker with Detective Fallon and Greene. Lance Boggs The owner of Italia Imports and Exports, who claims to have spoken to the Maskmaker via instant messenger. Natara Williams describes him as an "unprincipled narcissist with an innate compulsion to impress those around him". In Chapter 5, Boggs is a crowd outside of the house in Pacific Heights and attempts to go inside and inspects the masks himself but law enforcement refuses to let him in. Miguel Flores The eldest son and a drug runner of Esteban Flores of the Flores cartel, accused of rape and sixteen gangland murders. He went to Dr. Rose for assistance in removing a bullet from his body. He was killed by Mal Fallon or Natara Williams (depends on player's choice) during a shootout in Dr. Rose's warehouse. Category:Volume